Another Place and Time
by OcCoS
Summary: Adrianna discovers that she was put in our time for protection. Galadriel comes to her and gives her a gift that will change her life. What will happen when Adrianna returns to her true home and she meets a certain prince? *Not a Mary-Sue*
1. A Gift

Disclaimer: Adrianna is my character and any other characters you don't recognize are mine also. All other characters and places belong to Tolkien. I'm trying to stay true to Tolkien's writings and I don't mean to mess anything up, but if I do, let me know and I'll fix it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Adrianna Carlson closed her silver-green eyes and rested her head of dark brown hair on her arms which rested on her desk. The teacher was giving a lecture about the War of 1812 and she didn't have the interest in it to stay awake. She was beginning to nod off into her own little dreamland when the teacher slammed her yard stick down on the desk.  
  
"Adrianna Carlson! Keep your head up and pay attention!" Miss Reilly yelled rather angrily.  
  
Adrianna sighed and did what she was told. The last time she had disobeyed Miss Reilly she had been awarded with a detention. She heard some people behind her snicker; she ignored them and attempted to pay attention.  
  
"Does anyone know what song was written during this war?" Miss Reilly asked as she walked between the aisles of desks. No one raised their hand. "How about you, Miss Carlson? Do you have any idea?"  
  
Adrianna thought for a moment and then answered with what she thought was the correct answer. "The Star-Spangled Banner?"  
  
"Correct, Adrianna. I see you do pay attention after all." The teacher said with a small smile.  
  
Adrianna returned the teacher's smile, thanking God she had answered correctly. Without thinking, she placed a lock of her straight hair behind her ear, her pointed ear. Giggles immediately began to erupt around her. "Look at those freakish ears!"  
  
Adrianna immediately put her hair back in front of her ear and tried to ignore the laughter surrounding her. Her face turned a light shade of red as she looked down at her desk, avoiding the stares of her fellow classmates.  
  
Ever since first grade, she had been taunted for her pointed ears and oddly colored eyes. Some people had become friends, and accepted her for who she was. But after grade school, her family had moved to another state and therefore, she had to change schools. At first, she let her ears show, thinking that her classmates would be more mature. But, she had been wrong.  
  
She wasn't an ugly girl; she was pretty much the most beautiful girl in her school. Guys had asked her out but after they found out about her ears and what others thought about her, they would leave her. By now, the entire school knew of her ears and treated her as an outcast.  
  
Adrianna sunk in her chair and looked at the clock. Only three minutes left until she could go home.  
  
"Stop talking and laughing! I don't see what is so funny about your country's history." Miss Reilly yelled, much to Adrianna's relief.  
  
She sat up straight and watched the clock slowly tick to 2:25pm. "Five..four..three..two.."  
  
The bell and Adrianna sprang from her seat. She rushed to the door and out into the hall, swerving past people to her locker. When she finally reached it, she groaned seeing it surrounded by a group of people whom she completely hated.  
  
"Can you please move out of the way." She said tapping her foot on the tile floor.  
  
"Why? Are we in your way?" Rosie, the captain of the cheerleaders, said with an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, you are." Adrianna said pushing two blondes out of her way. She now stood directly in front of Rosie and her boyfriend, Brad. "Now move."  
  
"Oh, and you're going to make me?" Rosie asked crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
Adrianna sighed and rolled her eyes. Brad stepped in front of Rosie and placed an arm around Adrianna's back, dangerously low. "C'mon, Addy. Don't be a bitch."  
  
"You're girlfriend is the one being the bitch, and don't call me Addy. Now get the hell off me." Adrianna yelled trying to grab Brad's arm.  
  
He laughed and pulled her closer..too close. "Why don't you come with me..we can have a little fun." He said, whispering the last part in her ear.  
  
"Fuck no!" she said, struggling to set herself free.  
  
"Brad..let's go. I don't have time for a worthless piece of shit like her." Rosie said, hitting Adrianna with her shoulder as she walked by.  
  
"Right back at ya." Adrianna said as Brad finally let her go.  
  
Rosie flipped Adrianna "the bird" and walked away, Brad and her other friends following close behind. Adrianna let out a sigh of relief and leaned against her locker. She blew a loose wisp of hair out of her eyes and opened her locker, quickly retrieving the books she would need for the homework that evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrianna sat by the small the stream, her lugs tucked underneath her, her chin resting on her knees. She watched the water flow slowly to her left, make a soft sound is it flowed over rocks and other particles that inhabited the stream. She sighed silently and closed her eyes, the melody of the water lulling her to sleep.  
  
She nearly fell over when her eyes shot open and her hands landed on the ground, keeping her up. She sat up straight when she felt an odd presence before her. She slowly looked up and her jaw dropped in awe as a woman loomed over the stream.  
  
The woman looked at her with soft eyes and smiled. Her locks of golden hair flowed over her shoulders and blew in a breeze not felt by Adrianna. A gown of velvety-red was worn on her slender body. Her blue eyes glimmered at Adrianna as she began to speak.  
  
"Adrianna..do not fear me, for I am here to summon you to your true home." The woman said, her voice a melody to Adrianna's ears.  
  
Adrianna stood and stepped away from the stream, her heart beating fast. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" she managed to stammer.  
  
The woman smiled and moved towards the frightened girl. "I am Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood of Lothlorien." She replied.  
  
"That name sounds..so..familiar..to me." Adrianna said looking at Galadriel and thinking for a moment. "But why..is a mystery to me."  
  
Galadriel smiled and moved closer to Adrianna. "The name sounds familiar to you because you once knew me. Do you not remember the Golden Wood?"  
  
Adrianna pondered for a moment then shook her head. All she could remember was anything that went back to the first grade. Everything beyond that was extremely vague and clouded in her mind. "I once knew you?"  
  
"Yes. When your father passed during the War of the Ring, your mother went to the Undying Lands in the West. I was asked to care for you. I did so until the war grew worse. I swore an oath to protect you and the only way I could assure that you were safe was to send you to another place and time." The Lady of the Wood explained.  
  
Everything came as a shock to Adrianna. Was this why her ears were shaped the way they were. Was this why her eyes were the odd color no one else seemed to possess?  
  
"Yes, Adrianna. That is why." Galadriel said, reading the girl's thoughts.  
  
Adrianna jumped. She hadn't expected an answer, especially because she was only thinking it. "So..what am I then? I am human..aren't I?"  
  
"No, you are not human. You are an elf, immortal, wise, and fair." Galadriel answered.  
  
Adrianna's eyes widened. But wait a minute. Weren't elves short and plump?  
  
Galadriel chuckled a bit. She knew of what elves Adrianna thought about. She had seen them when she watched over Adrianna when she was a child in the world she had thought she was a part of. "These elves you think of are imaginary and stereotypical. But the race of elves you are a part of are real."  
  
Adrianna slowly sat back down on the ground and tried to make sense of everything Galadriel was telling her. She rested her head on her knees and shut her eyes. Galadriel stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Adrianna..I would like you to return to Middle-Earth with me. To your true home."  
  
Adrianna looked up at the elf and stared at her for a moment. Should she go with her? Was all that she was telling her the truth? "I..I don't know. I don't know what to think or believe."  
  
"Here, take this." Galadriel placed a ring in Adrianna's hand. It was silver and inside it was a jewel as green as the freshest grass. It was an emerald. "Take this and wear it for one week's time. I will return to you here."  
  
The elf woman stepped away from Adrianna and went back to the stream. She remained for a moment and then slowly faded away. Adrianna blinked her eyes for a moment, rubbed them, and opened them once again. She placed the ring she had received on the ground and shut her eyes, then opened them again expecting the ring to have disappeared. She repeated the process two more times then gave up when it did not vanish.  
  
She sat back on her legs and picked up the ring. She very carefully placed it on her middle finger on her right hand. When she did so, a light breeze blew around her. She closed her eyes as the warm breeze overtook her body. It left as quickly as it had come.  
  
"So this is real." She said to herself as she looked at her hand. She slowly rose from where she sat and picked up her black pack back, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
She walked away from the stream and thought about the events that had just taken place. Should she go with Galadriel to her true home? Would she like her true home? Would she be accepted? Or should she stay here? Where she would never be accepted?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thoughts raced through Adrianna's mind the rest of the evening. She was silent during dinner, when she usually was the one who spoke the most. She had washed the dishes without being asked and then silently went to her room. She didn't feel like speaking to the two adults who claimed to be her parents. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
  
That night she went to bed early. She didn't bother doing her homework. She had other, more important things to worry about.  
  
She kept the ring she had received on her finger. She sat in her bay window and gazed at the stars and the moon. She felt a bit of heat on the finger that wore the ring and she immediately looked down. It was glowing. Inside the jewel was a silver star that was visible in the light of the moon.  
  
At that moment, for some reason, she made her decision to go back to where she was told she belonged. She didn't know what urged her to make that decision, but something had. She smiled at the ring and went to her bed. She turned off the light on her nightstand and pulled the covers over her head, not bothering to set her alarm for tomorrow morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! This story is going to be a major improvement from 'Meant to Be'. It will be longer and much better..I think. Anyway, review and let me know what you all thought!  
  
Vanya sulie.  
  
-A- 


	2. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: Adrianna and any other characters you do not recognize are mine. All other characters and places are respectively Tolkien's. If I screw something up, don't hate me! Just let me know and I'll fix it.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me a review so far. I'm glad everyone likes the start of this story and where it might be heading. You guys are the bestest!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Adrianna's room wasn't lit the way it usually was by the early morning sunlight. She yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes. Without opening them, she rolled over in her bed and reached for her nightstand to turn on the light. No matter how far she reached, she couldn't seem to find it. That's when she realized the bed she was in was much larger than the bed she had fallen asleep in. Her arms and legs were stretched out comfortably, and the sheets were made of a silk. She opened her eyes a bit, afraid of what she might see.  
  
With her squinted eyes, she slowly scanned the room surrounding her. She sat up in the bed. The room was beautiful and just a bit of sunlight seeped through the windows. To her right was a large open window that led to a balcony. Large, green-leaved trees stretched out as far as she could see.  
  
She moved her head and eyes so that she was looking straight ahead of her. She looked down at her bed and felt the silky fabric. It was a light blue with a silver trim. Still holding the fabric she looked up and saw a doorway with a small porch. From what she could see, stairs descended from the center of it.  
  
Adrianna then looked to her left and found a dresser made of a white wood. Next to the dresser was a large, full-length mirror made of the same type of wood with small, silver vines and leaves decorating it. There was also an open window on that side of the room.  
  
She leapt out of her bed and immediately went to the balcony. Her bare feet lightly padded along the smooth wood as she walked across it. Her jaw literally dropped when her eyes met the Elven city surrounding her.  
  
Her delicate hands tightly gripped the wood railing as her silvery eyes examined the place below her, far below her. She watched as blonde haired elves ascended the lightly lit staircases that wrapped around nearby trees. The song they sang floated in the air around her, beautiful and soft. She was so busy consuming the place before her; she did not notice the presence of Galadriel behind her.  
  
"I see you have made your decision sooner than expected." The Lady said stepping towards Adrianna.  
  
Adrianna spun around, a bit startled. "Yes, I have made my choice." She said watching the elf move towards her. "But..how did I get here?"  
  
"The ring you wear, is very powerful, Adrianna. It is what brought you here. It is what brought me to you." Galadriel explained, now standing in front of the girl.  
  
Adrianna knitted her brow in confusion and looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
Galadriel placed her hand on top of Adrianna's. "Because you made the choice to come here, and truly desired it, the ring obeyed your will."  
  
Adrianna looked at Galadriel. Now that she really looked at her, she saw that the Lady had a sort of glowing aura around her. Galadriel smiled, and took Adrianna's hand in hers. "Come..look in your mirror. I believe you will notice a change in yourself."  
  
Adrianna let Galadriel lead her to the mirror. When she reached it, her eyes widened. She now had an aura around herself also. She couldn't help but smile. Her hand strayed to her hair and she placed it behind her pointed ears, proudly letting them show.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrianna sat at her dresser with a female elf on either side of her. Galadriel had sent for them to help Adrianna fix herself up. She was to go to dinner that evening to meet Celebourne, Galadriel's husband, and Haldir, a protector of the boarders of Lothlorien.  
  
The two elf women stood behind Adrianna and bickered over what to do with her hair.  
  
"We should pull it back so her beautiful face can be seen." The one said while gently pulling Adrianna's hair back.  
  
"No, no..we should let her hair down." The other said swatting the elf's hand away.  
  
"Uhm..excuse me. Why don't I get dressed first?" Adrianna suggested, much to elves' surprise. "And you can decide while I'm doing that."  
  
The elves thought for a moment, and then nodded their head in agreement. They walked out on to balcony to give Adrianna some privacy and continued their bickering.  
  
Adrianna sighed and walked to her bed. On top of her bed was a long, dark green, velvet dress. She quickly changed out of her sleepwear and slipped the dress over her head. To her surprise, it fit her perfectly. She now knew why the clothes she had tried on at "home" never fit her. They weren't made for her slender form.  
  
She walked to her mirror and examined her reflection. The dress had a low, v-shaped neckline and short sleeves. The velvet fabric hugged her hips and then cascaded to the floor. She smiled at herself and spun around to make sure it looked alright in the back.  
  
"That dress was made for you." One of the elf women said as she stepped inside and made her way towards Adrianna. "You look exquisite."  
  
Adrianna grinned a bit wider and looked at her feet. "Thank you."  
  
The other elf nodded and took Adrianna's hand. "Please, sit down. We have made a decision about your hair."  
  
"You have? And what might that decision be?" Adrianna asked as she sat down.  
  
"Just watch. I assure you, you will like it." The other said as she ran a brush through Adrianna's hair.  
  
Adrianna sat patiently and watched as the two elves pulled the top half of her dark hair back into a variety of braids and twists. After that part was complete, they placed a silver butterfly piece in the center of it. They then brushed the rest of her hair until it lay perfectly straight, ending just below her shoulders.  
  
"Do you approve?" they asked when the process was complete.  
  
"I love it. It looks beautiful." She replied holding a small mirror near the back of her head to look at the reflection in the mirror before her.  
  
The two elf women smiled at her. "Well..now that you are dressed and ready, we can escort you to the dining hall."  
  
"No, she is not yet ready."  
  
Adrianna looked to the doorway and saw a tall, Elven man. She watched as he came towards her. He seemed to be old, yet he looked very young at the same time. When he approached her, he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on top of it.  
  
"I am Celebourne, Galadriel's husband." He said, still holding her hand.  
  
"May I speak with her alone for a moment?" he asked the two women. They nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
Celebourne smiled at Adrianna and motioned for her to sit in front of her dresser. "I have something for you."  
  
Adrianna sat down and watched as Celebourne revealed a necklace. The charm on the necklace was silver and shaped like a star. Inside the star was a green jewel which matched her ring. The charm hung on a white ribbon.  
  
"It's beautiful." Adrianna said as Celebourne placed it around her neck and tied it.  
  
"It was your mother's. I was asked to give it to you when the time was right. It matches the ring you wear." He explained.  
  
Adrianna looked at the ring and then fingered the charm around her neck. She smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Celebourne."  
  
"You are very welcome." He said with a smile. "Now, may I escort you to dinner?"  
  
Adrianna quickly nodded and linked her arm in his. They made their way down her staircase which led to more. Adrianna looked out over the Elven city in wonder. It was such a majestic place. The mallorn trees were large and rose to the sky as high as her eyes could see. Elves bowed to them as they walked by, honoring their presence.  
  
Celebourne came to a stop when they reached a large platform with different colored leaves scattered about. Adrianna was a bit confused. Weren't they going to the dining hall? She watched as Celebourne let go of her arm and walked to the foot of the staircase that stood before them.  
  
Adrianna was about to ask what they were doing when she Galadriel beginning to descend the stairs. She wore a long silvery gown that glittered in the lights of Lorien. A silver circlet was worn on top of her long golden hair. Celebourne held out his hand to her, and she took it. She smiled when she saw Adrianna.  
  
"Adrianna, you look beautiful. You look as though you've been with us all along."  
  
"Thank you." Adrianna replied while attempting to do a slight curtsy.  
  
"Come, Haldir should be waiting."  
  
Adrianna followed Galadriel and Celebourne down one more flight of stairs. They reached another large platform and Adrianna grinned when she saw the large table. An assortment of white and purple flowers were scattered about and lit candles were aligned down the center of it. Four plates were set with fours chairs at the other end of the table. A male elf rose from his seat when they entered.  
  
"'Quel undome (good evening), Haldir." Galadriel said.  
  
Haldir slightly lowered his head. "'Quel undome."  
  
The language they spoke sounded so familiar to Adrianna, yet she did not understand it. She followed the husband and wife to her seat, next to Haldir. When everyone was standing next to their chair, Celebourne instructed them to sit. "Havo dad."  
  
Adrianna watched as they sat and took her seat also.  
  
"Haldir, this is Adrianna. She is the girl I spoke of. You will begin training with her tomorrow." Celebourne said as their food was being served.  
  
Adrianna wrinkled her brow in confusion. Exactly what training were they talking about?  
  
"Saesa omentien lle (pleasure meeting you), Adrianna." Haldir said extending his hand to hers.  
  
"Uhm..nice to meet you too." She said taking his hand, not quite sure what he said.  
  
"Forgive me, I had forgotten you do not yet know the Elven tongue." He apologized after hearing the confusion in her voice and seeing it in her face.  
  
"That's alright but..what training are you talking about?" she asked them, anxiously awaiting the answer.  
  
"We have forgotten to inform you, haven't we?" Galadriel questioned with a smile.  
  
"Yes..I think you have."  
  
"Well then..let me explain." Haldir said placing a hand on Adrianna's arm. "I have been asked to train you how to fight."  
  
"Why do I need to know how to fight?" Adrianna asked, still a bit confused.  
  
"You need to learn how to fight because darkness is arising. You need to know how to defend yourself." Galadriel answered.  
  
"I see. Well..I guess this could be a fun experience."  
  
"Yes, it can be. Now please..eat your dinner. We can speak more of this in the morning." Celebourne said with a gentle smile.  
  
Adrianna returned the smile and began to eat the food that was set before her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter! And don't worry..Legolas will be showing up soon, but not quite yet. Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Namarie,  
  
-A- 


	3. Age and Weapons

Disclaimer located in the first two chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Adrianna sat at her dresser examining the necklace she had received in the mirror. She looked over every detail, finding the charm to be beautiful. She never had any jewelry as nice as this. She usually never wore jewelry. But this was something special. It had belonged to her mother. She smiled and took off the necklace and the ring, placing them on her dresser.  
  
"You should rest."  
  
Adrianna slowly turned around, recognizing the voice. Haldir stood in her bedroom doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"You will rise early tomorrow. I have much to teach you." He said.  
  
"I suppose you're right. What time should I be up at?" Adrianna asked rising from her chair and making her way towards her bed.  
  
"I shall have someone send for you. Dress warmly. It is a bit cool in the morn." Haldir slightly bowed his head and silently left the room.  
  
Adrianna sat on her bed for a moment, thinking about the day that had just gone by. She felt at home in Lothlorien..like she belonged. The fact was, she did belong.  
  
She smiled to herself and changed into the nightgown that had been laid out on her bed. It was made of the same type of silk the sheets on her bed were made of, but the color was much different. The nightgown was a dark red, almost maroon. It was sleeveless and the bottom hem just about grazed the floor.  
  
Adrianna placed her dress on the back of a nearby chair and then hopped into her bed, ready for a goodnight's sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young elf girl hurried into Adrianna's room. The sun had not yet risen and bluish hue glowed about the room. The elf went to the side of Adrianna's bed and gently shook the sleeping body.  
  
"Adrianna, it is time to rise." She said pulling the covers off of Adrianna. "You are to meet Haldir this morn. It would be unwise to be late."  
  
The elf shuffled her way to Adrianna's closet and opened it, searching for the right clothing for Adrianna to wear. She pulled out a pair of grey trousers and creamy white, long-sleeved blouse. She then opened the dresser and pulled out a royal vest.  
  
Adrianna reached for the covers and pulled them back over her head, not ready to get up. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Just five more minutes."  
  
"Adrianna..you must rise now." The elf girl said, again pulling the covers off of Adrianna.  
  
"Oh alright. No need to get angry." Adrianna said slowly sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
The placed the clothes Adrianna was to wear on the bed and stopped for a moment. "My name is Leatha."  
  
Adrianna smiled. "I like that name, it's very..nice."  
  
"Thank you. Now please, get dressed. I will return in a bit to fix your hair." Leatha bowed her head and left the room.  
  
Adrianna shrugged her shoulders and walked to the edge of her bed. She picked up the trousers that lie on her bed and slowly put them on. She then took off her nightgown and pulled the blouse over her head. The blouse ended at her mid-thigh.  
  
She surveyed herself in the mirror and then began to tuck the blouse inside her trousers when Leatha returned.  
  
"No..no..you do not tuck the blouse in." Leatha said rushing to Adrianna's side.  
  
She pulled the blouse out and flattened it a bit. "Here.." she said as she walked to the bed, "..put this on now."  
  
Adrianna did as she was told and put the vest on. Leatha helped her to tie the many laces the held the middle of it together and then fixed the collar of the blouse.  
  
"Much better." Leatha said to herself. "Look at yourself now."  
  
Adrianna turned to the mirror and examined her reflection. The vest fit her upper body snuggly, but seemed to look the way it was supposed to.  
  
"I'm guessing this is how it's supposed to look?" she asked turning around and examining her back.  
  
"Of course it is. Now, sit down and let me do your hair."  
  
Adrianna sat down and watched as Leatha took the brush that was on the dresser and began to brush out her hair. Leatha did it slowly, making sure not to hurt Adrianna's head. The silence soon became unbearable and Leatha spoke up.  
  
"I have heard your birthday is in no more than a month."  
  
"Yea..I can't wait. I'm finally going to be eighteen." Adrianna said with a smile.  
  
Leatha chuckled a bit as she pulled the top half of Adrianna's back and tied it with a thin, blue ribbon.  
  
"What's so funny?" Adrianna asked looking at Leatha in the mirror and watching closely what she was doing with her hair.  
  
"Well..this may come as a bit of a shock, but you are not turning eighteen." Leatha began as she braided small sections of Adrianna's hair. "You are to be 1,018 years of age."  
  
Adrianna's jawed literally dropped. Her eyes widened as she stared at Leatha. "But..that's not possible. I would be long dead before.."  
  
"Elves are immortal..remember?" Leatha interrupted.  
  
"But..how can that work? Where I am from I am only eighteen."  
  
"I, myself, am not quite sure. But, if you ask the Lady Galadriel, I am sure can give you a logical answer." Leatha answered while braiding the last section of hair she felt needed to be braided.  
  
"There. You are now ready to meet Haldir for your training."  
  
Adrianna looked at her reflection and examined her hair. The part that had been pulled back was braided with a few sections of the loose hair also braided. She never knew her hair could look this nice.  
  
"Thank you, Leatha."  
  
"You are very welcome." Leatha replied. She smiled and then shoved Adrianna out of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrianna stood by a tree in the training yard. She watched closely as two male elves fought one another with long knives. They moved gracefully and with great speed. Adrianna was so interested in what they were doing; she didn't notice Haldir come up beside her.  
  
"I see you have an interest with knives." Haldir said, causing Adrianna to jump a bit. He smiled and chuckled at her reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." She said, wondering why she was apologizing after she said it.  
  
"No need to apologize. It is a relief to see you have an interest in a weapon. I now know what to start you off with." Haldir said walking towards what looked like a shed.  
  
Adrianna followed close behind. When she entered the shed, her eyes lighted up and a grin played upon her lips. Before her was an assortment of weapons in all different shapes and sizes. There were bows, arrows, swords, knives and daggers. The bows were made of a white wood that resembled the wood her dresser was made of. The daggers, knives, and swords had handles that were white with golden lettering engraved in them. In the metal of each was an inscription in Elvish.  
  
Haldir was rather amused with Adrianna's reaction. He had never brought anyone into the Weapon Chamber who had not seen anything like it before. "Adrianna, come over here. I have already selected a few weapons that might suit you."  
  
Adrianna quickly went to wear Haldir was standing and looked at the table before them. Laid out on the table was a pair of knives, a pair of daggers, and a sword. She delicately ran her fingers over the knives, immediately knowing she wanted to use them.  
  
"So you have already made your choice?" Haldir questioned, though her already knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know why, but I just have the need to use these knives. They're so beautiful." She answered while tracing the Elvish inscription in the blades with her finger.  
  
"Very well, these are yours to keep. The daggers are yours also. I believe you will find an interest in them as well." Haldir said while picking up the daggers and placing them in their proper sheath. "But we shall work with them later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know..this chapter was much shorter. But, I thought it would sound better if it just ended where it did. The next chapter will be longer, like I have promised, and will have the whole fighting/training "thang" going on. Anyway..I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!  
  
Vanya sulie.  
  
-A- 


	4. Visions

Disclaimer is located in the first two chapters.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank Satiana, Sandy-Lion, Hoppe (especially you..after all, you are my bestest buddy), Allie, and Wintery Rose Wood. You guys are the best and I really appreciate all of your reviews. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Very good, Adrianna. You are learning quickly." Haldir said as Adrianna blocked a swift swing of his sword.  
  
Adrianna grinned to herself and released Haldir's sword from her knives. It had been two weeks since she arrived in Lothlorien and each day had been spent in the training yard. She had a great interest and passion for fighting, which was rather rare in female elves.  
  
"It only took me three days to get it right." Adrianna responded to Haldir's comment.  
  
Haldir chuckled and stepped a bit away from her. "That is rather good for a female elf who has never held knives before."  
  
"Are you mocking me?" she asked while twirling her knives and revealing a smirk.  
  
"Of course not, milady. I was just..correcting your doubts." Haldir replied while mimicking Adrianna with his sword.  
  
Adrianna grinned and then lunged at Haldir with her knives. He blocked each blow and managed to place a few of his own. Although Haldir had much more speed than Adrianna, she still managed to block his blows as well. She was about to prepare herself to block another blow from Haldir when something strange happened.  
  
Everything seemed to freeze in time. Haldir stood before her, about to swing his sword, but he did not move. Adrianna was about to touch him when a vision filled her mind and flashed before her eyes.  
  
She watched as eight beings raced across a green field. From what she could make out, there were two men, four hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf. The vision faded away as quickly as it had come when the eight companions entered the forest.  
  
Before Adrianna could return herself to reality, Haldir's sword grazed her arm, leaving a wound in the process. All was silent as Adrianna hit the ground, not expecting the blade to make contact with her skin.  
  
"Adrianna! Are you alright? Please, forgive me." Haldir pleaded as he dropped to his knees beside her.  
  
"W-what happened?" Adrianna asked, her senses slowly returning.  
  
"I do not know. But your questions may be answered later. I must first tend to that wound." Haldir answered while reaching out his hand for hers. "Can you stand?"  
  
Adrianna grabbed his hand and slowly pulled herself up. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the dizziness that seemed to be taking over her body. "I need to see Galadriel."  
  
"But the wound." Haldir said while letting go of her hand and gently lifting her arm to take a closer look.  
  
"I can take care of it later. Right now I need to see Galadriel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrianna and Haldir found Galadriel the library. She was writing in a large book and did not seem to notice the two of them arrive. Adrianna was about to speak when Galadriel did for her.  
  
"Adrianna, come and sit." She said without looking up. "Haldir, I would like to speak with her alone."  
  
Haldir nodded his head and left the room as silently as he had come. Adrianna quickly made her way to the seat closest to the Lady.  
  
"I understand you needed to see me." Galadriel said after finishing a word and then the book.  
  
Adrianna nodded her head and waited for Galadriel's full attention. "Yes, I do."  
  
Galadriel nodded her head and urged Adrianna to speak.  
  
"Well..I was in the training yard with Haldir. We were fighting when time seemed to freeze." Adrianna said. She paused to see Galadriel's reaction, but then continued when she gave none. "Well..I think I had a vision."  
  
"Yes..you have. You saw eight companions arriving in our realm." Galadriel said, placing a hand on Adrianna's.  
  
"But how did you know." Adrianna asked in confusion.  
  
I have a gift as well, Adrianna.  
  
Adrianna's eyes widened. Galadriel had just spoken to her with her mind. The Lady smiled as she read what Adrianna was thinking. "Do not fear, Adrianna. Elves have been blessed with many gifts. Though some are more rare than others."  
  
"I have a special gift?" Adrianna asked with a knitted brow.  
  
"Yes. You have gift of foresight. Another elf, whom you have not met, has this gift as well. His name is Lord Elrond, of Rivendell." Galadriel said with a gentle smile.  
  
"But I don't understand. I have never seen a vision before. Why is it starting now?"  
  
"Because the power of the Elves did not reach the other world. Now, that you have returned to your true home, the power is strong again." The Lady explained.  
  
Adrianna sat in silence. There was so much she needed and wanted to learn about the Elves..yet, it seemed to be impossible. She had so many questions to ask, but only one seemed to be important at the moment. "Who are the eight companions and when will they get here?"  
  
"The eight companions are on a great quest, which I will not tell now. They will be arriving in the outskirts of Lothlorien within the hour. Haldir, and the other watchers of the forest, are already on their way to meet them." Galadriel said.  
  
Adrianna thought for a moment and was about to speak when Galadriel stopped her. "Go and rest. I will have Leatha take care of your wound for you. We shall speak more of this when the companions reach the heart of our home."  
  
Adrianna nodded her head and slowly made her way to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did you manage to receive this wound?" Leatha asked as she gently placed a warm cloth against it.  
  
"It's a long story." Adrianna said as she winced from the sudden warmth on her wound.  
  
"I see." Leatha said while paying close attention to what she was doing.  
  
She blotted the wound for a few more minutes and then retrieved another cloth to wrap around it. She tied it a bit tight to stop the bleeding and then smiled. "There, that should do it."  
  
"Thank you, Leatha. I really appreciate all you have done for me." Adrianna said.  
  
Leatha smiled warmly. "There is not a thing I would not do for a friend."  
  
Adrianna grinned as Leatha left her room. She had a friend. She sat down on her bed and thought about the two weeks that had passed by. Was it all a dream? Would she go to sleep one night and wake up again where she thought she belonged?  
  
She shook the thoughts away, finding everything to be too real. She could still feel a stinging sensation where she was wounded and found that to be her answer. You couldn't feel pain in dreams and she had.  
  
She lay down on her back and pulled the covers up and over her head. She was tired and needed sleep. The vision she had had seemed to take energy from her. She yawned and closed her eyes. Just as she was beginning to drift off to sleep, another vision flashed in her mind.  
  
An old man was holding on to a ledge. His words were unheard to her ears but he spoke to someone. He seemed to be commanding someone to do something. Then, suddenly, the man let go and fell into the dark abyss below him.  
  
Adrianna's eyes flew open. Why was she seeing these things? Were they coming to her as a warning? Did they have a purpose?  
  
She quickly sat up, her breathing coming fast. Her hands were shaking and her body was trembling. She was just beginning to calm herself when Leatha rushed into her room.  
  
"There are intruders in the forest. Haldir has just sent word." She said while sitting down on the bed.  
  
Adrianna's eyes widened as her first vision came back to her. "Do you know how many?"  
  
"I believe there are eight of them. Four hobbits, two men, an elf, and a dwarf." Leatha replied.  
  
"Oh..my..god." Adrianna said. Although Galadriel had told her these things would happen, she wasn't convinced..until now. "It was true."  
  
Leatha looked at her in confusion. "What was true?"  
  
Adrianna sat in silence for a moment, not sure if she should tell her. Leatha sensed this and placed an arm around her. "Adrianna, you can trust me."  
  
"Well..earlier today, when I was training with Haldir, I had a vision." She said, avoiding Leatha's eyes. "And..it came true. I saw the hobbits and the men and the dwarf and the elf."  
  
"You knew they were coming?"  
  
Adrianna nodded her head. "Only Galadriel knows I had the vision. Now you do too. But please, don't tell anyone. I don't even know if it was right for me to tell you."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. You have my promise." Leatha said with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adrianna sat out on her balcony. A dark blue blanket was draped over her shoulders, keeping her warm in the early morning. She wore a dark purple dress that was sleeveless and flowed about her body. The upper-part was snug while the bottom was loose and fell about her legs. She looked out over the Elven City and examined everything with narrowed eyes. Although she had been there for two weeks, she hadn't really taken the time to look at everything.  
  
She rose from the chair she sat in and laid the blanket over it. She made her way back inside and took the cream colored cloak she had given and draped it around her shoulders. After clasping the brooch, she walked out of her room and down the long staircase.  
  
When she reached the dining area, she grabbed a piece of fruit and took it with her. Not knowing exactly where she wanted to go, she wandered around the premises until she found a small, tranquil clearing. She sat down and slowly began to eat the fruit when she felt a presence behind her.  
  
"Haldir will be arriving mid-afternoon with the companions you saw." Galadriel said.  
  
Adrianna turned around and faced the Lady. "Why are they here?"  
  
"One of the hobbits is carrying a great burden, Adrianna. He and his companions need our help." She explained.  
  
Adrianna nodded. She wanted to know more but felt it was wrong to ask. "I understand."  
  
"After I have spoken with them, I will answer all of your questions. But do not ponder on it now. Once Haldir has returned, you will continue your training." Galadriel said.  
  
Adrianna nodded once again, and watched as Galadriel left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I thought it was rather boring, and I'm sorry if you felt the same way. Legolas will be showing up in the next chapter so you can look forward to that. And I have a question, does anyone know how long the Fellowship stayed in Lothlorien. I know in the movie they make it look like they spent the night, but I was hoping they stayed a bit longer. You can answer in a review or, you can e-mail me at ShireBabi@aol.com  
  
Thanks a lot, and don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Vanya sulie.  
  
-A- 


	5. Author's Note

Vedui melloni! I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews. You don't know how much they mean to me and I really appreciate them. They pretty much make my day! Haha! Anywayz..to get to the point of this author note, I am not sure when the next update will be. I haven't really had a chance to write this weekend because of Easter and all. But, I will probably start writing Chapter Five today and who knows when it will get finished. Sometimes I write fast and sometimes I don't. But, just as a reminder, Legolas will be entering the story in the upcoming chapter. And, I have decided that the Fellowship will be staying in Lothlorien for two months. Does that sound good? Let me know what you all think.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
-A- 


	6. another author's note

I posted some original poetry over at fictionpress.net please go over there and check it out. I'm still listed under occos. 


	7. deepest apologies

I just wanted to apologize for my lack of updates. I know that many of you are probably somewhat angry with me for not updating this story or giving any updates on it at all. As of right now, I have no idea when I am going to update it. The first thing I need to do is revise chapters 1 through 4. Then I can begin chapter 5 (no, I haven't even started it yet) and get that beta'd by my wonderful beta reader, Samantha. So, if you do not hear from me for quite some time, I apologize in advance.  
  
If you have been wondering what I have been up to, I have been writing a lot of poetry. I LOVE writing poetry and lyrics. I also have started an original fiction novel. I have all of my poems and lyrics posted at fictionpress.net so if you would like to read them, just search for OcCoS.  
  
-A- 


End file.
